Catch Me
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Tyler Gage thinks of his girls and how he has caught them when they needed him to.


Catch

People didn't expect much from Tyler Gage. He was just a kid from the wrong side of town. He got into fights. He screwed around a lot. He danced a lot. He may have danced with all the girls, but he treated them like a lady at the end. He respected them. So when he trashed the school, no one was surprised. He was an independent person. He didn't depend on anyone and no one depended on him.

NORA

So he surprised himself when he offered to catch Nora. He had no idea what made him offer other then the fact that she was a girl. When he caught her he felt something. It wasn't like what he felt when he was around the girls from the neighborhood. He knew that Nora was something special. He knew that he hoped to continue catching her.

And he did. At every practice and hang out. Soon when her partner came back he realized that his day of catching her were all over. So he left and ran. This was the reason he didn't let himself hope.

Reality check came after Skinny died .He realized that maybe he needed people. So he asked to go to Nora. He just hoped that she would let him catch her again.

After the big show case when he caught her and she flew into his arms, he kissed her. He then knew he would always catch her.

ANDI

He remembered Andi . She was 7 years younger than him. And one year older that Camille. Andi was a little whirlwind of trouble. Always dancing and on the move. Tyler would teacher her his moves and would take her to the streets. When he and Nora left he promised Andi to keep in touch. He did. He came back when he found out she had gotten into trouble. After her mom died she acted out even more. So when he struck the deal with her, he knew he had to give it all he got. Because Andi was good competition. So when he won the battle he smiled, he had caught Andi maybe not literally but he caught her before it was too late.

So when he came to one of her competitions, to surprise her he saw her passion. It was the same passion he had, that Nora had, and Camille had. He knew that he made the right choice in catching her. He gave her a chance that one would have given her just because of where she came from. A chance that he was given.

When he saw Andi and the boy Chase, he smiled. It was him and Nora all over again. Only this time it was the rich boy who was changing for the girl. When Andi saw him, Nora, and Camille she ran toward them. Andi tripped and he caught her instantly. He smiled. Looks like he did catch her. He pulled her into a hug and spun around. Andi laughed and hugged the other girls. She introduced them to her crew. Tyler notice her lean into Chase instinctively. He smiled looks like Andi found someone to catch her. He noticed Moose looking at Camille, he smiled.

Later he pulled Chase aside, and told him to always catch Andi. Chase didn't understand, but Tyler knew that he would one day.

Nora and Camille left earlier to their hotel room. He stayed behind to talk to Andi. He asked her for a dance and she agreed. So they danced. Tyler caught her as she flipped and smiled as he placed her on her feet. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. His days of catching her were almost gone but now she had someone new to catch her.

CAMILLE

He met Camille when his foster "Parents" took him in. The girl took a liking to him, maybe because he was the only one who actually paid her attention. He didn't want anything to do with her because as soon as he could he wanted to leave his past behind. Yet the girl grew on him. When he first saw her dance, he knew the girl was just like him.

When he took her to Andi's competition, he saw her and Moose talking. He realized that his baby sister wasn't a baby and found someone to catch her. He smiled hopefully it would be a while before that happened. He was losing Andi already.

When both Andi and Camille told him that Camille had jumped a grade and would be attending school with Moose in New York, he freaked out. He really didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to be close to Andi so the older girl could help Camille.

When Camille called him crying that Moose was keeping secrets, he wanted to fly over there and hold her and beat the kid up. He wanted to be there to catch her when everything fell. It was his job to catch his girls.

When he caught a call from Camille a few months later, telling him that she had Moose had decided to switch majors. They wanted to dance. Also to thank him for catching her.

He smiled at his family. It was the summer and they had invited everyone to their home. Everyone- Andi/Chase, Blake and his wife Kat, MSA13, the Pirates, the Mob, Camille/Moose came. He laughed as he saw his daughters Sam (age 3) and Meg (age 11) beg Uncle Chase and Blake to dance with them. He saw Sean and Luke being pulled out by his nieces- Ariel (age 7) and Willow (age 5). He looked to see Andi struggling to hold her son Anthony(age 2) while talking to Emily . Camille was dancing with Moose who was making her laugh. Everywhere he looked he saw dancers.

Turning around he heard his girls- Nora, Andi, Camille, Sam, Meg, Ariel, Willow laughing with Emily, Penny, and Natalie. He smiled slightly, they were up to something. He had grown fond of all the girls. Being older than most of the dancers, he actually had the honor of walking some of them up the aisle.

A while later, a small hand tugged at his pants. He smiled as his daughter Sam tugged him to get up.

"Daddy will you catch me?"

He turned to look at his daughter. Everyone who knew them knew the story of how he had caught Nora for the first time. He blinked tears and nodded.

Walking towards the dance floor he spun his daughter around. They danced and she laughed. Then she walked to the corner and took off at a running leap towards him. He caught her before her feet even left the ground. Kissing her forehead he told her that he loved her. Is other daughter Meg, begged him to catch her. So he nieces begged him for the same favor so he caught them too.

Later on he danced with the other girls, he began to suspect something. Every one of the girls had asked him to catch them in some way. He caught Natalie when she spun to fast and almost tripped on a kiddies' toy. Emily he caught when she broke her heel dancing. Penny he caught when she tripped over someone's foot (Eddy's). Camille has asked him to dance with her and they launched into a familiar routine which ended with him catching her mid air. He and Andi had a small battle in which he caught her as she did a daring flip. Nora he caught when she dipped down during one of the slow songs.

Later on when everyone was in bed he asked his wife.

"What was all of that about?"

"Just to remind you that we will always need someone to catch us."

He kissed Nora and they fell asleep.

His last thoughts before he closed his eyes?

Every single of his girls had fell or would fall for a dancer. They would all one day find someone to catch them but they would always need him to be there. Because he was the first one to catch most of them.

**Authors note. Here is a list of which kid belongs to who. Another note is that all the other couple had kids but they were napping or causing miscief**

**Nora/Tyler**

Meg-11

Sam-3

**Andi/Chase**

Ariel -7

Anthony-2

**Camille/Moose**

Willow-4


End file.
